Can't Hide
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: Right before the battle with Aurora. Sion is terrified that he has the potential to become just like Kanonno and confides in Lloyd.


I was in the mood for something like this. Characters are Sion(M!Descender) and Lloyd.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Sion?"

The brown-haired Descender gasped and wiped his eyes quickly. He took a deep breath to calm himself and turned his head, "Lloyd..."

The red-clad swordsman had a concerned look on his face, "Yeah. What's wrong?"

Sion turned away. Though things were a little shaky between them at first, the Descender treasured the other a little more than everyone else. That thought, at first, made him horrified. He had expressed this to Raine with great distress. He had felt that he was neglecting the others.

_"You're not neglecting anyone. Lloyd has just become very special to you."_

Raine's reassurance had eased the distress in his heart. Sion could feel the other's eyes boring into the back of his head and it made him fidget on the bench. They were the only two in the plaza and Sion was grateful for that. The ninja flinched when Lloyd sat down next to him.

"Sion... you've been acting like this since you told us where Gilgulim was," Lloyd's gaze was set on him. Sion suddenly felt exposed. That all the thoughts hounding him were apparent to the other male. He bit his lower lip and swallowed thickly.

Sion had learned long ago he wasn't good at hiding his feelings. And Lloyd knew this.

"I... That's..." He cursed him in his mind. So now he's lost his ability speak? Joy. That would just make Lloyd even more concerned. So Sion quickly forced a smile, "It's just a case of nerves! That's all."

A lie. A poor lie.

Lloyd became frustrated, "Don't lie! You've been crying and not yourself for days now!"

He felt a slight pang of guilt when Sion's honey-colored eyes widened and the other leaned away from him. But it was quickly smothered in favor of his frustration. The twinswordsman couldn't believe this. Sion wasn't one to brood or cry at random times. Whenever something troubled him, the Descender usually went to Raine or Kratos, though there were rare cases Sion asked his opinion on a subject.

And Sion was a terrible liar.

So why was he so tight-lipped now?

"I..."

"Don't you trust me?"

Sion snapped up, "What...?"

"Don't you trust me?" Lloyd repeated. Sion opened his mouth and closed it. His eyes squeezed shut and he brought his fist down on the stone bench. His form shook violently.

_'He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he and everyone else always knows.'_

"Heh..." Sion smiled shakily, "Aha... hahahahahaha!"

The sudden laughter startled Lloyd and he openly gaped at Sion. The Descender calmed down enough to grin at Lloyd, "I just realized how stupid I am. I could never hide anything from you guys, could I?"

His smile was still there, but his eyes told a different story. A few birds were bathing in the fountain and chirping a sweet melody. Sion sobered up and bowed his head so his mouth was covered by his scarf, "Did you know Kanonno is a Descender too?"

Lloyd gave him a suprised look, "Really?"

"Yes... knowing that, I finally understood why Garr said Mormo, Kanonno and I looked like siblings when we were together. But I'm getting off topic," Sion waved his hand dissmissively. He turned to look at Lloyd, the uneasiness rising again, "... Kanonno told me that her world was called Pasca. The people of Pasca were always fighting and abusing the world's mana. Kanonno couldn't stand it... so she... she killed them all."

He looked down at his hands, "Then Widdershin came to her world and she let Gilgulim devour her world under the promise that Pasca would be reborn to see a eternal sunrise. She helped him consume all the worlds... but the tree that created me was too strong for her. That's why she lost her memory."

Lloyd couldn't say anything in response to that. Kanonno... sweet and kind Kanonno did all of that?

"Is that why you're...?"

Sion shook his head. It was more than that. He forgave Kanonno and didn't hold anything against her. But the knowledge that a Descender could fall so deeply in despair that they would destroy the life they were born to protect...

Niata had once said that there were few beings that could live peacefully enough to allow the world to bear fruit. If that was the case...

_'Then I too could...'_

Sion felt his eyes burn. Tears began to blur up his vision again and Lloyd noticed this. A few fell onto Sions hands.

"Sion?" A red glove reached out and fell on his shoulder. Sion twisted his body and buried his face in Lloyd's shirt.

"H-hey! What's wrong?"

Sion choked, "I'm scared, damn it! I don't-I don't want to kill anyone! I don't want to have to kill all of you to save the world! I don't want that day to come!"

There lied the reason for Sion's distress. Lloyd finally understood why Sion had told him about Kanonno. As a Descender himself, Sion's purpose in his existence was to protect the world and experience the life that had grown from it. Sion had the power to protect them all.

But he also had the power to destroy them if the need came.

"Shh, Sion, it's okay," Lloyd patted his head, "That's not going to happen."

Sion wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe those words so _badly. _His wails died down to small sobs. Looking at Sion now one wouldn't expect to see a Descender. Only a confused and frightened child that had everything to lose if he failed in his task and purpose.

That was why he had to win. For all of them.

"Thank you... Lloyd."

"Hm?"

Golden eyes that were red from crying looked up, "If I... If I have to do the same thing as Kanonno did, you'll be there to stop me, won't you?"

"Don't talk like that!" Lloyd said fiercely, "I won't let it come to that! Ad Libitum won't let it come to that!"

Sion nodded, "I believe you."

The ninja straightened up and got to his feet, a little reluctantly.

"We should go back."

They both walked back to the guild. Inside, Sion stopped, "Lloyd..."

Lloyd turned to him. Sion gave a bright smile, full of relief and trust, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

* * *

End.

Meh... this isn't one of my better ones. I wonder what I should do after this...

Reviews are nice and let me know what's good and what isn't.

Flames will be used to burn Aurora because she's evil and cheap in a fight. Stop teleporting, dang it! :T


End file.
